Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle assembly system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastening guarantee system for vehicle assembly that can manage fastening history of parts of a vehicle in an assembly line where the parts are assembled to a vehicle body, and a control method of the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, vehicle makers assemble tens of thousands of parts through a large number of welding and assembly processes in all of mass production processes to produce vehicles.
In particular, most of the works made in a designing process of the processes of producing a finished vehicle are fastening processes of fastening various parts to a vehicle body, using coupling members such as bolts and nuts.
The fastening processes are connected directly with the quality index of the vehicle such as durability or the degree of comfort of the finished vehicle, which the consumers feel, so it is required to thoroughly manage the history of the parts for the vehicle body.
However, although the importance of managing the fastening history of parts for a vehicle body is recognized in the art, management of fastening history with high practical effect has not been made due to technical limitations.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.